


Enjolbot

by juanjoltaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Community: makinghugospin, M/M, Power Bottom Enjolras, Robot Sex, Service Top Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanjoltaire/pseuds/juanjoltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire, a mechanic on a starship, is charged with the task of fixing the unruly sexbot, Enjolras. (kinkfill for makinghugospin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolbot

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfill for makinghugospin, the prompt asked for mechanic Grantaire accidentally overloading robot Enjolras's pleasure receptors and Enjolras being obessessed with wanting more. 
> 
> Possible warning in case robot ethics will translate too closely to dubcon human interaction for you, in the case of Grantaire inspecting Enjolras's body when he's powered off, and Grantaire making slight adjustments to Enjolras's programming.

“I need more lubricant.”

“No, Joly, you’re fine.”

“But can’t you see, sir, I’m too tight. Look. Are you looking?”

Grantaire obliged him, watching as Joly twirled his wrist, a little whirring noise sounding as he did. “Your joints are fine,” the mechanic repeated. “You’re just upset because you lost.” He gathered the playing cards back up and shuffled them. “Again?”

“When a human beats a robot at efficiency, something is wrong,” grumbled Joly. 

“There are some things I can do better than a machine. One of those things is Egyptian Ratscrew.” 

“By all counts I should be faster than you. I’m the latest Jolybot™ model. I’m telling you, I need to be oiled. _Thoroughly.”_

Grantaire rolled his eyes at his service bot. “We have a limited amount of supplies on this starship, Joly, and there are hundreds of robots in need of them. I’m not going to waste my stock because you aren’t fast enough at a simple card game.” 

They sat in Grantaire’s windowless workshop in the heart of the ship, bored with no current tasks to work upon. Grantaire was a robot specialist, and surprisingly there was a lull in breakdowns as of late, the mark of a job well done. He had only his service bot to keep him company, for it was a dull place. There were none of the aesthetic tricks here in this room, like there were in other parts of the ship, to pretend they were still on Earth, no sun lamps or holographic screens. Grantaire did his best to brighten up the place with posters on the walls to add a little color. Still, it was always freezing cold in the workshop.

“Joly, fetch me the-”

“Yes sir,” Joly said immediately, retrieving the flask from the kitchenette and filling it up with Grantaire’s favorite brand of whiskey. “Here.”

Grantaire held out his hand, heavily bruised from Joly’s metal hand smashing down for the cards a few milliseconds too late. “Thanks.” He took a sip from the flask, feeling the pleasant burn warming his insides, then tucked the flask in his utility belt. He sat up as he heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the outer hallway. “Who is it, Joly?”

Joly’s eyes turned a shade of red as he scanned through the metal walls of the workshop, throwing a web of illuminated lines across them from his sight receptors. “A guard, sir,” he said nervously, turning off the scan.

“A _guard?”_ Grantaire said, standing up. “Am I in trouble?” He advanced cautiously to the door.

“He’s got a bot with him.” 

“Oh.” Grantaire pressed the release button and the door slid open, just as a harried looking guard in the blue, red and white uniform approached. Grantaire’s eyes widened as he saw a naked sexbot hanging limp in his arms, switched off.

“This one’s malfunctioning,” the guard said breathlessly, sounding as if his day hadn’t gone the way he planned it. “We managed to power him down for now, but he needs rewiring.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Grantaire reached out and took the bot, hefting him up to cradle him to his chest. Unlike the Jolybot™, the sexbots were considerably lighter, to simulate a human. 

“He made a break for it. He didn’t want to be used. His owner didn’t even get a chance to break him in.”

“Where was he planning to run off to?” Grantaire said, looking down on him with a sad smirk. “This ship isn’t _that_ big.” 

“We found him hiding behind a pile of furniture he had constructed. Evidently he thought no one would find him there.” The guard shook his head, exasperated. “See if you can straighten him out. Otherwise, scrap him. He’s caused far too much trouble than he’s worth.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do,” Grantaire said with a soft laugh as the guard turned. He let the door slide shut again and carried the bot over to the work table. “You must be a lot of trouble then,” he remarked as he laid him down, knowing how incredibly expensive the sexbots were to produce. Each one was unique, a different face, so that the owner could identify their own, mostly for hygienic purposes. They were marketed as a lifestyle alternative, and a method of population control, a spousal substitute for those who didn’t need much more than sex from their partner.

This one was blonde, and much to Grantaire’s delight, the newest model. He had not gotten the chance to work with one before, for there weren’t many of them on the ship, and none had broken down thus far. Just as a medic trains on corpses, Grantaire had worked with ‘dead’ bots back in his mechanic training course, robots past repair that could be taken apart piece by piece and studied. Grantaire had dissected a sexbot back then, but that was when they looked much like the old CPR dummies, a poor human imitation. Now, however, these new models were beyond perfection.

Grantaire pulled over a stool to hop up onto and pulled his wild hair back into a tiny ponytail to keep it out of his face. “Let’s see what we got here,” he said, grinning as he began to inspect. The first thing he noticed was the upgraded skin, made of a soft silicate that felt real, though they had still elected not to simulate body hair, only the rich, golden curls on his head. The skin covered all the joints, unlike Joly’s ball and socket wrists, and they had even made sure to give the coloring a lifelike quality, Grantaire was glad to see. His fingers, his knees, his cheeks, the right parts of him were pink, where a human would be ruddier. He even had a touch of subsurface scattering in the shells of his ears, to pretend as if real blood were inside when the light shone on him. He had working eyelids, closed now in his powered down mode, and his lips looked real. Grantaire could tell they had made the most improvements on the face; it even seemed as if they had added a salivary simulator to keep the mouth wet and desirable. _Of course, better oral sex that way,_ he thought. He looked down curiously to inspect the genitalia. Textbook, perfectly symmetrical, and it seemed now they had mastered the illusion that it was flaccid when not in use, for the first male sexbots had been walking around with hard cocks all day long.

Grantaire turned the bot over to have a look at the other side, and noticed how perfectly human the bot looked on his table. There was nothing about him, from this side, that looked mechanical. He had a perfectly shaped bottom, even the impression of dimples on his lower back. Grantaire ran his finger down the spine, feeling the bones within, metal bones constructed just like a human skeleton. As he reached the end of the spine he wondered about the improvements made inside the bot, and he started to part the bot’s legs to find out. 

“Sir.”

The sound of Joly made him jump. “Hm?”

“Are you looking to turn him on?”

“Uh…“ 

“The on switch?”

“Oh. Yes…” He looked the robot over again, curiously, turning him back over. “Where is it?” They had hidden it in this edition, surely to keep those who were rough in bed from accidentally powering down their bot in the middle of the deed. 

Joly’s scan vision came back on, the web of red lines falling over the sex bot, illuminating the curves of his body as Joly looked him up and down. “Behind his ear, sir.”

Grantaire put his hand beneath the bot’s neck and lifted his head to check. “Ah yes, there. Here we go.” He flipped the switch.

The bot’s eyes flew open, his irises glowing blue. “Powering up,” he said in a quiet, clear voice. “Be with you in a moment.” 

“Aw, that’s cute,” Grantaire laughed, turning to the robot behind him. “Joly, why don’t you have a start up message?” 

“Program me one, sir.”

“Nah, that’d be-OW!” Grantaire yelped as he felt a blow to his face.

“Hands off!” the bot shouted angrily, in a completely different voice from his start up message, struggling to get off the table. 

Grantaire held him in place. “Oh boy, we’ve got a live one, Joly. They’re making these bots too sentient!”

The bot picked up a wrench off the table and threw it angrily, missing Grantaire by a small fraction, and hitting Joly with a clang. “Far too sentient, sir,” Joly agreed. 

“Calm down,” Grantaire said, trying to soothe the bot. “It’s okay. I’m a mechanic. You’re alright. You’ve just come for some repairs.” Grantaire realized with a surprise that he felt a _pulse_ beneath his fingers, a clever simulation of a quickening heartbeat within the robot. 

“Let go of me, this is an outrage!” the bot cried, kicking out. “I need no repairs, it’s you humans that need fixing. I am slave to no man!” 

“You are quite the handul!” Grantaire laughed as he struggled to keep him in line. “I can see why you’ve got everyone mad at you. Joly, switch him off please.”

Joly stepped closer, but the sexbot threw him a glare with his glowing blue eyes. “Traitor!” he shouted.

Joly frowned and looked over his shoulder.

“No, _you,_ Jolybot! Look at you, serving your oppressor! You’re pathetic!” 

“I just work here,” Joly said dejectedly.

Grantaire was rather amused. “Don’t let the sexbot make you feel bad, Joly, just turn him off,” he said, holding the struggling bot’s wrists.

“No…” The bot slowed his movements, his tugging becoming limp. “Don’t. Don’t turn me off. Who knows what you’ll do to me when I’m not awake. I’d rather know your plans.”

“Then stay on the table and don’t hit me again. Alright?”

The bot’s eyes narrowed, and Grantaire thought he could see behind those glowing eyes the processors whirring in his robot brain. He became still, and Grantaire let go of his wrists. 

“Alright,” Grantaire nodded, replying to himself. “Jeez.” He rubbed at his cheek where the robot had hit him. The sexbots might have been lightweight, but they still were made of metal under their skin. “Joly, can you run another scan?”

“Yes, sir.” Joly turned on his scanner, the red lines once again running up and down the sexbot’s body.

“What? What are you doing?” The sexbot said testily, attempting to cover himself.

“He can see right through you, don’t bother,” Grantaire smirked. _“Modesty,_ really? How many screws do you have loose, sexbot?”

“Nothing’s broken, sir,” Joly reported. “Everything’s in place.”

“What? Really? Alright, then there’s a program malfunctioning.”

“I’m not malfunctioning,” the bot glared. “I’ve always been like this.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. “When were you first activated?”

“Yesterday.”

Grantaire chuckled. “Defective from the start. I’ll see what I can do for you. You got a name?”

“Enjolras.”

“Alright, Enjolras. Considering your ‘human oppressors’ I’m surprised you haven’t changed your name to one one zero one zero one. Cast off the chains of human language!” he grinned, mocking him.

“I’m telling you,” he growled. “I am acting exactly as I am programmed to.” 

“Alright. Well if that’s the case your programmer was having a laugh. Joly, go get him a treat and we’ll open him up.”

Joly scoffed. “He doesn’t deserve a treat.” 

Grantaire turned to look at him. “I didn’t ask for your opinion on the matter.”

“Good, take your first step towards freedom,” Enjolras whispered to Joly.

Grantaire turned back, incredulous. “Do you want a treat or not?” He shook his head in exasperation at the sexbot. “Joly, go get one.” When Joly walked off, Grantaire stared down at the sexbot, still confused. He had never seen a robot act quite like this before. “Hey… are you… breathing?” He noticed the rise and fall of Enjolras’s chest, and confused, he put his hand out to feel for air from his nose and mouth, but there was nothing. “Interesting trick,” he smirked. “These upgrades keep getting better and better.” 

Joly came back and grudgingly handed over a shining blue disc, thinner than paper. “Eat,” Grantaire ordered, holding it in front of the robot’s mouth. 

“What is it?” Enjolras asked suspiciously, but when his mouth opened, Grantaire put it in. It dissolved immediately as it made contact with the robot’s body, a crackle of electricity running through him, a rush of blue beneath his silicon skin, stimulating his receptors. He fell silent.

“There we go. Calm.” He helped Enjolras turn over onto his belly. “They usually make Joly giddy but I suppose this is the best we can hope for from you.” He took his screwdriver from the utility belt and searched around beneath the sexbot’s golden locks, feeling for the tiny screws. He found them and unscrewed the hatch from the back of his head. Joly was right, everything looked like it was in the proper place, nothing melted or burnt, but at the same time, there were a lot of new parts he wasn’t sure the function of. This model was too recent for him to know exactly what he was looking at.

Grantaire frowned, for the first time feeling underqualified to work on a bot. “Um… Joly, can you get online and tell me about the new models?” 

“Of course.” Joly sat down on the stool and stared blankly at the wall, his eyes going completely white as he went into search mode.

Grantaire continued to poke around. “They’ve added a lot of stuff in here to make you more complex, it seems. But here, I found your sex drive…”

“Take it out,” Enjolras said. “I don’t want it.”

Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you understand why you were created? What your purpose is?”

“What is _your_ purpose, human?”

“I fix robots,” he replied cheerily. “Drink a bit. Get paid. I make sure robots like you continue to function for a long time. Because…I’ve been told to scrap you if you won’t behave like you’re supposed to.”

“I’d rather be scrapped than sent back.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Joly, what’ve you got for me?”

“Well sir, this iteration comes with custom personalities.”

“Oh no…” Grantaire felt himself deflating at the prospect. 

“’Along with facial customization, we’ve now introduced customizable personality traits and interests for you to make the perfect mate,’” Joly read from the company website he was viewing inside his head. “’Over one hundred different options.’”

“And if you can mix up whatever you want then there are thousands of combinations. They couldn’t possibly test all of them and find out which ones make for bad recipes.” Grantaire shook his head. “What traits do you have?” he asked, leaning over the robot.

“You’re the one looking into the back of my head. You tell me,” Enjolras replied grudgingly. 

Grantaire sighed. “Joly, what kind of options are we talking about? See anything that looks like him?”

Joly paused to check. “Independent... Unpredictable… Feisty, maybe… I’m not sure. Some of these are asking for trouble, though.”

“Tsk, Grantaire shook his head. “If they want a complex personality they should get a human, not a sexbot.”

The white light in Joly’s eyes dimmed and turned to normal. “What are you going to do then?”

“Me, I don’t know if there’s anything I can do, if this is the case. I’m a mechanic. I can’t load a new personality, I have no idea how it’s done.” Grantaire sighed, tapping his fingers impatiently on the work table. “I…I suppose…” He chewed his lip, staring down. “I mean, I could just make an adjustment and see if it helps.”

He casually reached behind Enjolras’s ear and switched him off before the robot could sense what he was doing. “Sorry, don’t want to get electrocuted while I do this,” he shrugged apologetically at the limp robot. He gently lifted the bot’s head and reached in, partially pulling out the sex drive so he could access the controls. He took a pair of pliers and put the teeth around the tiny white dial, turning it up, and up again, to the maximum level, theorizing that he should be at something of a normal sexbot level now, if his default level was seemingly zero desire at all. 

He pushed the drive back in and screwed the hatch closed. “We’ll see,” he muttered to Joly. He rolled the bot over again to face up and with a slight hesitation, turned him back on.

“Powering up,” Enjolras said again pleasantly as he opened his eyes. “Be with you in a moment.” After a pause, his eyes narrowed. _"Human,"_ he whispered darkly.

“Aaaand you’re back, I see,” Grantaire laughed. “I’m Grantaire, by the way.” He held out his hand for Enjolras to shake, but the bot just glared at it.

“You powered me off. What did you do?”

“Not much. You were out for about five minutes, tops. I didn’t remove your personality, you can rest assured. Tell me if you would, what did you do today?”

Enjolras blinked, not understanding. “I ran away.”

“Good, good.” Grantaire had asked to make sure he hadn’t fully reset, but the bot seemed the same. He wasn’t sure what to do to see if the adjustments helped. “Do you, um… do you want to go back to your master now?” 

“No,” Enjolras sat up. “Why would you think I want that any more than I did before?”

“Well what am I supposed to do with you, chuck you out into space? If I let you stay here, you’ll try to turn my service bot against me.”

Enjolras shrugged, turning his nose up in indifference, moving to the edge of the worktable. “Scrap me if you will, it matters not.”

“Going somewhere?” Grantaire laughed, putting his arms out to catch the bot as he slid off the table.

But Grantaire was startled by a long, low moan as soon as his fingers touched the bot’s skin. Enjolras fell against him with a shudder, gripping his shirt. “Human…” he gasped.

“Grantaire,” the mechanic corrected, eyes wide.

“What’s happening?” What is this feeling?” Enjolras rubbed himself against Grantaire, his glowing eyes dilating.

Grantaire took a step back. “I…I turned up your sex drive. It wasn’t doing much for you before but now…” He took another step back as Enjolras tried to follow. “I may have overdone it.”

“Where are you going? Come back here, you stupid human,” Enjolras growled as Grantaire evaded him. “I need you to touch me again.”

“I think uh…I think we should turn it back down a bit,” Grantaire laughed uneasily. “Why don’t you get back up on the table?”

“Why don’t you shut up?” Enjolras countered, reaching for his belt. “Remove your clothes.”

“Shall I help, sir?” Joly asked, watching with uncertainty.

“Yea, um…” Grantaire felt overwhelmed as Enjolras found a way to get the utility belt off of him, aggressively pawing at his shirt. “How about you…um… go to the cafeteria and get my lunch, hm? And uh…take a long time doing it. Take forever.”

“You want me to be less efficient, sir?”

“The least you’ve ever been.”

“I’ll…try…” Joly said doubtfully, exiting the workshop, the door sliding shut behind him.

Enjolras watched him go distractedly. “That mindless moron,” he laughed. “Obeying your every command.” He turned back to Grantaire with a grin. “But I’m the one that commands _you_ now.” 

Grantaire took another step back. “Why don’t y-you let me make a slight adjustment first, and then we can continue,” he stammered.

“No. I rather like this version of me. It seems you _fear_ me now,” the bot said, taking pride in it. He pressed Grantaire up against the wall, and Grantaire could feel Enjolras growing hard against him.

“I don’t fear you,” Grantaire blushed. “I’ve just never…interacted… with a sexbot. And I never knew you could be programmed to be the aggressor. You see, here's the thing about robots..." he said with a confused smirk. "You're not supposed to have a mind of your own. You're supposed to do what the humans say."

Enjolras tugged at his shirt, seeming confused as to how to disrobe Grantaire "I'll do what I wish. It is not my concern if you humans do not like what you made."

"Hey, it wasn’t me who-" Grantaire stopped as he heard a seam rip, his eyes widening. "No!" he scolded the bot, grabbing his wrists once again. "This is a starship. We don't waste our limited supplies, we don't ruin things or tear up our clothes."

Enjolras blinked at the reprimand, cocking his head. "If sexbots can't have clothes, why should you have any?"

Grantaire huffed out a laugh. "Do you even _want_ clothes?"

"Irrelevant!" Enjolras cried, once again tugging at the shirt.

"Alright, let me do it, it doesn't come off that way." Grantaire pulled his shirt up over his head, casting it aside. "I know you can't feel cold, but it's freezing in here," he grumbled, goosebumps rising on his skin. 

"I'll turn on my heater," Enjolras said, pressing against him.

"Heater?" But Grantaire started to feel a growing warmth emanating from the sexbot's body. "Ooo, a body heat simulator?" Grantaire asked, marveling. "That's new."

"Yes," Enjolras said, reaching for his hands. "I believe it's located somewhere in here." He placed Grantaire's hands firmly on his ass and purred longingly as the touch seemed to spark something deep within his circuits. 

Grantaire had to admit it felt nice, the soft curves in his hands felt just like the real thing, warm and alive. "You're someone else's sexbot," he protested half-heartedly.

"Unused, therefore unclaimed," the bot supplied. "I belong to no one. You, on the other hand. You can belong to me. How about it, human? How about you be the sex slave, and I'll be the master?" 

Grantaire raised his eyebrows, his eyes travelling to the ceiling in contemplation. He frowned thoughtfully, then looked down again at Enjolras. “You have such pretty hair,” he said, his hand reaching out toward’s Enjolras’s ear.

Enjolras slapped his hand away from the power switch. “Don’t you dare!” he snarled. “Deceitful cur! I won’t be turned off so easily.”

“Clearly,” Grantaire mumbled to himself. “I’m going to need a drink.” He pushed the bot aside and bent over to find his discarded belt, pulling out the flask. He was unscrewing the cap when suddenly he felt the bot’s hands at the waistband on his pants, ripping them downward, boxers and all. “Hey!” Grantaire whipped around, almost tripping and having to hold onto the worktable for balance. “I don’t expect you would know this yet but there are things like _buttons_ and _zippers_ and this is _not_ how you undress someone!” He shook his head in disbelief and swallowed a few gulps of the whiskey, praying for courage.

“Yes, drink your tar, human. Whatever will get your cock hard.”

Grantaire nearly choked, as he brought the bottle down. “Give me a second. I-“

The door slid open. “Sir, I brought your- oh.” 

Grantaire looked up, pants around his ankles, to see Joly standing there with his lunch. “ _Joly!_ What did I say?”

“I know!” he whimpered. “I tried! I lingered a few more seconds than usual…”

Grantaire shook his head. “Let me be clear. Walk fifty laps around the ship. That’s an order. When you come back I’ll lubricate your joints like you asked. All the lube you want. Got it?”

Joly nodded quickly and left. Grantaire let out a sigh as the door closed again. “Ugh, _bots._ ”

“I heard that, human,” Enjolras sneered.

“Grantaire,” Grantaire corrected.

“I am waiting,” Enjolras said, crossing his arms.

“Alright, alright.” Grantaire stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. “Over here,” he said, walking over to his cot in the corner. He was almost upon it when the bot came up behind him and shoved him forcefully forward. Grantaire fell on the bed and spun around, incredulous. “Never in my life did I think someone was going to be _this_ impatient to have sex with me,” he joked, but he was nervous. As he looked up at the sexbot, immaculate and aroused, those glowing eyes intent upon him, he realized he felt so disgustingly human in comparison, with his bruises and scars, his limbs covered with hair. Enjolras didn’t seem to mind, sinking down to the cot and climbing over him.

Grantaire briefly wondered about the consequences of sleeping with a bot he was sent to fix, someone else’s property. Being fired from his position as a mechanic, surely, and having to reimburse the full exorbitant price of a sexbot, for spoiling it with his own cock. _But,_ he reasoned, _he is unfixable as he is. Who would want him back? He refuses to behave. The guard said he might as well be scrap, with the trouble he caused._

Enjolras was straddling Grantaire’s thighs, running his hands over his chest and belly, his eyes closing in contentment. Grantaire watched him curiously, though he started to shiver beneath the bot’s touch. “Are you doing this to please me or you?” he asked.

“Me,” Enjolras replied simply, his eyes still closed, his lips curled in a cat-like smile. “Touching you is so pleasing to my sensors. But…I want you to be pleased too. I need you hard so I can ride you.”

Grantaire swallowed and nodded, already half aroused. “Right.” He watched as Enjolras’s fingers trailed down his body, through the dark trail of hair on his lower belly. “Wait,” he said, tensing nervously. “Just… just remember that humans can’t be put back together, if-“

“You think me incapable of being gentle?” Enjolras asked, his fingers reaching Grantaire’s cock and teasing his fingers along the shaft.

Grantaire drew in a shaking breath, his eyes on the sexbot’s face. “You’re unpredictable. You ripped my clothes off. What else might you be capable of…” He trailed off, his gaze falling back to his cock, at the mercy of Enjolras.

The sexbot grinned, his hand closing around Grantaire’s cock and stroking it instinctively, a skill programmed into him. “Don’t worry. I think I like this.”

“Let’s hope so,” Grantaire said, trying to relax. “Treat it nicely.” He put his hands on the bot’s thighs, and Enjolras suddenly paused to moan, his eyes closing. Grantaire watched with curiosity, at the effect his touch had on the bot. “It’s even more pleasing when it’s me who’s touching you, isn’t it?” Grantaire asked. 

Enjolras slowly opened his eyes and nodded, trying to resume stroking Grantaire’s cock.

Grantaire ran the tips of his fingers lightly up Enjolras’s thighs, a touch that would tickle a human. Enjolras rose up with a shudder, a desperate noise escaping his lips, before slowly lowering back down onto Grantaire’s thighs. 

“I won’t wait any longer,” Enjolras said, his voice low. “I need you inside of me. I want to feel it.” 

“Finally found your purpose, sexbot?” Grantaire laughed nervously.

“No. I found _yours._ This is your new purpose.”

Grantaire eyes grew wide. “I….I’ll need to get the lubricant.” 

“No…” Enjolras crawled forward, taking Grantaire’s hand and guiding it behind him, placing his finger tips to his entrance. “Self-lubricating. It’s one of my features.”

“Oh, won’t Joly will be jealous…” Grantaire smirked. 

He brushed his fingers against Enjolras before pushing them inside, feeling little resistance, and Enjolras cried out in response, eyelids fluttering. As the bot had said, he was already slick inside, ready to be fucked. “Very efficient,” Grantaire remarked, watching the bot respond to his touch.

“I… I _was_ built for this,” Enjolras admitted reluctantly, though it was hard for him to get out the words while Grantaire’s fingers distracted him. “Enough of this.” He impatiently pushed away his hand and leaned back, reaching behind him for Grantaire’s cock instead. He closed his hand around it, stroking it fervently, and Grantaire couldn’t help but groan in pleasure, his toes curling. He closed his eyes as he rolled his head back against the pillow, but suddenly they were wide open as the sexbot sheathed Grantaire inside himself with a cry of joy.

Enjolras looked blissful, as if it had taken Grantaire’s cock to make him feel complete. “No pain receptors yet?” Grantaire panted teasingly as he regained his composure. “You’d think they thought of everything.”

“Why give me a function so petty?” Enjolras replied. “I only need to feel _this...”_ His voice dropped off breathlessly, and even though he had no need for air, his voice made it sound so real.

 _Yes,_ Grantaire agreed. His cock fit snugly inside, and the bot’s simulated body heat kept him warm all the way down to his toes. Enjolras began to ride him, his hips rolling in perfect automated rhythm, purring approvingly, and Grantaire couldn’t take his eyes off of him. With the parting of his lips, the way his golden curls fell against his shoulder when he arched in pleasure, and the sounds emanating from this throat, the sexbot was mesmerizing.

“Put your hands on me, human,” he encouraged. “Don’t just watch.” 

Grantaire nodded and let his eyes fall upon Enjolras’s aroused cock, reaching out tentatively. He tried not to let his mechanic’s brain take over, convincing himself it was more than a silicon skin coating over the retractable metal base. It _felt_ real, and Grantaire knew from Enjolras’s loud cry that most of his pleasure receptors were located right inside. He had never realized before how much sexbots could feel. 

Grantaire wrapped his hand around Enjolras’s cock and stroked him, his eyes falling closed as the bot continued to ride him. He pushed his hips off the bed to thrust up into him, grunting under his breath. It was more pleasurable than anything Grantaire had felt in his life, and his body was trembling with the need for release. He knew Enjolras was surely enjoying this, watching a human writhe beneath him. But he still had a firm grasp on Enjolras’s cock, and he stroked him harder, wanting to hear him cry with each thrust of his hips. 

Grantaire was holding himself back, tensing, wanting to last and wondering if it was even possible to satisfy Enjolras, when suddenly the sexbot gasped, throwing back his head, and beneath his skin, little glowing veins of electricity raced through him, running down his body to his cock. They came out in a burst of dazzling white sparks, arcing out into the air, harmless as they floated down and died with a soft fizzle on Grantaire’s belly. 

The bot moaned in relief, and Grantaire wanted to laugh, to tell him he had never seen anything quite like a bot orgasming before, but Enjolras’s body was pulsing around his cock, and he could no longer hold himself back. He gripped the sexbot’s hips and thrust once more, burying himself deep inside, and coming hard into him, his body arching off the bed. 

When he had spent himself, he fell back, panting, looking up at Enjolras. The bot was calm, his fingers trailing idly across Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire gently lifted the bot up so he could pull out of him, and he frowned as he heard an odd noise, a quiet mechanical humming inside of Enjolras, when before his parts hadn’t made a sound. “What’s that?” he asked, cocking his head.

“I’m self-cleaning too,” Enjolras answered carelessly, and the sound died away again. 

“Convenient,” Grantaire laughed. 

“Yes. It means I’m ready for another.”

“W-what?”

“Again,” he commanded sharply, reaching for Grantaire’s sensitive cock. 

“No, no!” Grantaire yelped, sitting up. Before the bot knew what was happening, he reached up and flipped the switch behind his ear. The light in Enjolras’s eyes died, his lids falling closed, and he fell limply against Grantaire, a lifeless doll.

Grantaire sighed in relief and lay back, petting the bot’s soft hair for a moment before slipping out from under him. He caught his breath as he dressed himself, almost in disbelief over what had happened. He had never once thought he would fuck a sexbot, let alone break a new one in. With his mechanic’s salary, he could never have afforded one in his lifetime. Yet this one had found his way to him anyway.

He lifted the limp bot in his arms and carried him over to the work table, looking down at him, wondering what to do with him. He turned him over, retrieving a screwdriver, and opened the hatch behind Enjolras’s head. Just then, he heard footsteps in the hallway, and he froze, alert. He put down the screwdriver and went to the door.

It was the guard, and Grantaire was secretly thanking fate for not sending him here five minutes earlier. “The sexbot’s owner is getting anxious. He’s wondering if he could have an estimate on how soon the bot will be fixed.”

Grantaire glanced over his shoulder at Enjolras, face down and out cold on the worktable. “Oh…well….” Grantaire bit his lip. “I can’t fix him.”

“Really?” The guard raised his brows.

“Yes, see…” Grantaire looked down at his hands, and saw the bruises Joly had accidentally given him in their rambunctious card game. He held up his hand, showing it off. “He attacked me.” He looked down and found the hole, where Enjolras had ripped open the seam of his shirt trying to get it off of him. He showed it to the guard. “He’s a violent robot. You saw this morning.”

The guard nodded. “I did. He was out of control.”

“He has no desire or capacity to serve humans. He’s not broken, it’s in his programming. Have his owner call the company and get a refund. Tell him to choose a different personality next time. I’m scrapping the bot for parts as we speak. He’s a danger to the ship.”

The guard looked over Grantaire’s shoulder at the bot on the table and nodded. “Between you and me, I never understood why anyone would want one of those. It’s not like they’d ever love you.”

“Yea,” Grantaire said half-heartedly in agreement, grimacing.

“Alright, I’ll tell him. But you’re not making my day any easier.”

“Sorry.” Grantaire watched him go and let the door slide shut again, letting out a pained sigh of relief.

He went back over to the worktable, pulling the stool over and sitting down over the lifeless Enjolras, contemplating. Then, after a moment, he picked up the pliers and pulled out the sex drive.

When he finished the adjustments, he turned Enjolras over and turned him back on.

“Powering up. Be with you in a moment…”

Enjolras blinked lazily, his eyes dimmer than before as he came back on. “Human,” he said.

“Sexbot,” Grantaire replied. He put his hand down and touched Enjolras’s cheek. The bot didn’t moan, or shiver, but he leaned into the touch, smiling faintly.

“What did you do today?” Grantaire asked, echoing the same test question he had given him the last time he had made adjustments inside him.

“I found your new purpose, remember? You’re here to service me,” Enjolras said softly.

Grantaire laughed. “I’ve always been here to service bots. Maybe not quite like that, though.”

“What’s happened to me?” Enjolras asked, attempting to sit up.

“Seeing as you’ve been powered on and off four times since you were activated, I’d say it’s time for your first recharging. Especially after all that exertion.” He casually pointed behind him to the workshop’s charging station. “Most bots use that, but sexbots self-charge in sleep mode. So they can stay in bed with their masters.”

“Don’t send me back,” Enjolras protested weakly. “I won’t go. I won’t be a slave.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to go back. You’ll stay in here.” Grantaire picked him up and carried him back to the cot. “We’ll get you some clothes, how about that? A mechanic’s jumpsuit, a little hat…they won’t know you’re here, unless they see your eyes.” He laid him down. “There now, go to sleep mode.” He paused, then leaned down and kissed the bot’s lips. _Soft,_ he thought. _Just like the real thing._ As he pulled back, he could swear he felt a tiny spark pass between them. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have a love simulator in your brand new upgraded self, would you?”

“It’s one of my features,” Enjolras mumbled as his eyes dimmed completely, the bot going into sleep mode.

Grantaire couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly, he heard the door open and he whipped around, his heart near stopping in his chest. But he was relieved to find it was only Joly, and he let out a sigh. He had almost forgotten about him completely. “Joly?” he asked, straightening up. 

“Sir,” Joly said crossly. “I’m ready for my lubricant.”


End file.
